Unrequited
by Mayhem777
Summary: Quatre tries to rescue Noin out of an abusive relationship, but Noin will not listen. Note I Combined Driven Under and Fine again to one story, it will be easier to read that way.
1. Driven Under

**Unrequited **

**By Mayhem777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or the band Seether, or their song "Driven Under **

**Warnings: Domestic Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Major angst, and Suicide.**

**Just for your information, the text Written in bold italics is the song lyrics and the regular italics denotes thought.**

**Pairings: 6x9, 4x9**

**Driven Under (Quatre's POV)**

_**Do you think I'm faking**_

_**when I'm lying next to you**_

Quatre was getting ready to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door. He got out of his bed and groggily walked over to it.

"Whose there?"

"Q…Quatre."

Quatre's eyes opened wide, it was Noin. He opened the door and sure enough, she was standing there, crying and shaking heavily.

_**Do you think that I am blind**_

_**nothing left for me to lose**_

"Noin…oh my god, come on lets get you inside."

Quatre grabbed her by the hand, and led her inside to the couch. He sat her down and went to get a cup of tea. When he returned, he handed her the cup and sat down next to her.

"Noin… tell me, what's wrong?"

Noin began to cry some more "Z…Zechs and I got into a big argument today and he… he."

Noin buried her head in her hands and wept aloud.

_**Must be something on your mind**_

_**something lost and left behind**_

Quatre put an arm around her and swore to himself. Every time there was a problem between those two, she would always rush to him for comfort and help. He hated to see Noin like this, but he hated Zechs even more for doing this to her.

"_Zechs, you bastard, don't you realize you have the perfect woman, why must you always mistreat her. Noin… if only you knew how much I loved you…._"

As Quatre gazed at her, he noticed she was covering the side of her face with her hand.

Do you know I'm faking now

"Noin, let me look at your face." He reached for her hand.

Noin shrank back "No Quatre, please don't."

Quatre squeezed her shoulder "Noin please, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you."

_**Do you know I'm faking**_

_**when I'm lying next to you**_

Quatre again reached for her hand, this time, Noin didn't pull back. As he removed the hand from her face, his eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped in horror. Under her right eye, there was a black bruise. He immediately stood up; his body began to tremble.

"Oh my god, that, THAT… THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

_**Do you know that I am blind **_

_**to everything you ever do**_

Up until now, Zechs abuse had been only verbal. But today, he had gone too far. He began pacing back and forth across the room.

"GOD DAMN HIM!"

He suddenly felt a hand gently touch his shoulder; he turned around and saw Noin standing next to him, eyes pleading.

"Quatre, please calm down."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, I'M GOING TO GO OVER THERE AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS!"

_**Must be something on your mind**_

_**something lost for me to find**_

"No Quatre, don't do that, maybe if I talked to him…"

"TALK TO HIM? NOIN HE JUST HIT YOU, YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!"

"But maybe he just lost his temper."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, HE'S GONE TO FAR! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM GETAWAY WITH THIS!"

_**Do you know I'm faking**_

"Quatre please, don't get mixed up all this, just let me see him."

Quatre was shocked "What do you mean don't get mixed up, I'm your friend damn it! So no, as a friend, I cannot allow you to go back there and see that man!"

_**Then she told me she had a gun**_

_**it sounded like she'd used it once before on him**_

Noin looked at him angrily "WHO ARE YOU TO DICTATE MY LIFE QUATRE? IF I WANT TO GO BACK THAN I WILL!"

Quatre slammed his fist on the table, breaking it "GOD DAMN IT, HOW MANY MORE TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO FORGIVE HIM. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU?"

_**Then she told me she had a gun**_

_**it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man**_

Noin became furious "AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE? YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND US!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND! HE YELLS AT YOU, HE MISTREATS YOU, HE EVEN HITS YOU, THAT IS NOT LOVE!"

Noin grabbed her coat "I don't have to listen to this, I'm leaving." She walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.

_**I guess you know I'm faking**_

_**when I tell you I love you**_

Quatre stood there still trying to process what had happened. He suddenly picked up the teacup, and threw it as hard as he could into the wall. He then crumbled onto the floor and cried.

"_Noin… why do you do this to me, why do you put me in so much pain, why do you always leave me for him?_"

He remained on the floor until no more tears were shed. He then slowly got up, and put his shoes on.

"_I need to go for a walk_."

He opened the door and walked outside into the night.

_**I guess you know that I am blind**_

_**to everything you say and do**_

It was a calm night and there was a slight breeze in the air; but his mind was anything but calm. As he walked down the street, he tried to focus his mind on something else. But no matter how hard he tried, all of his thoughts went straight back to Noin. He had been in love with her for years, but he had always accepted the fact that she was with Zechs, until recently. Now, every time he saw her with Zechs, it felt like she ripped out his heart, and crushed it in her hands.

_**Must be something on my mind**_

_**there's nothing left for me to hide**_

"_Noin, why do you still love him even after all the pain he's put you through. Don't you see that I love you, don't you see the torment in my eyes every time he hurts you, why don't you see it?_"

It began to rain, so he started to walk back to his house, still thinking of Noin.

"_Noin, if you were with me, I'd never hurt you. I'd dedicate myself to you, and only do things to make you happy. Because that's what you deserve, you deserve the same affection that you give out._"

As he reached his doorstep he paused; he had to see Noin, he had to tell her how he felt.

_**Do you know I'm faking**_

He jumped into his car, and drove to Noin's house. His heart was racing with anticipation. Thought of rejection, acceptance lingered in his mind. But he pushed them all away; he knew this had to be done. When he arrived he ran straight to the door, but paused when he heard voices.

"But Zechs…"

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, NOW SIT DOWN!"

"Zechs,"

SLAP

Quatre burst through the door, and his mouth dropped.

_**Then she told me she had a gun**_

_**it sounded like she'd used it once before on him**_

He saw Noin, lying on the ground, hand clutching her cheek. Zechs was standing over her, looking at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Quatre felt all his anger for him explode; he ran over to Zechs and tackled him onto the ground. He then began to punch him in the face over and over.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS!"

_**Then she told me she had a gun**_

_**it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man**_

Quatre stood up and began kicking him in the ribs

"YOU BASTARD, YOU'LL NEVER HIT HER AGAIN!"

Noin got up and ran to Quatre "No Quatre, stop!"

Quatre forced himself to stop; Noin kneeled down next to Zechs and cradle him in her arms.

"Zechs… are you okay?"

Quatre couldn't believe what he was hearing, he punched the wall as hard as he could and stormed out of the door.

We have to, succumb to the feelings we can never face

It was now raining heavily, but Quatre didn't care, he was too mad to care.

"QUATRE!"

Quatre looked behind him and saw Noin running up to him. From the look on her face, he could tell that she was upset.

She reached him and looked him in the eye "WHY THE HELL DID YOU COMEBACK FOR, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING BETWEEN ME AND ZECHS!"

_**I need you, I breathe you**_

_**I can't go through this all again**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RUINED EVERYTHING? ALL I DID WAS PREVENT HIM FROM HURTING YOU MORE THAN HE ALREADY HAS!"

Noin pushed him forcefully "AND DO YOU THINK THAT BEATING HIM UP WAS GOING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER? YOU'VE HURT ME EVEN MORE THAN HE DID!"

Quatre could feel his mind going into a haze "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO JUSTIFY HIS ACTIONS?"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE HIM!"

_**We have to, succumb to**_

_**the feelings we can never face**_

Quatre looked at her in shock "AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO YOU, AFTER ALL HE'S PUT YOU THROUGH, HOW CAN YOU LOVE THAT MONSTER! ALL HE'S EVER DONE IS BRING YOU DOWN! TO HIM, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOWLY DOG TO ABUSE! AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE IN HIS EYES!"

Noin slapped him as hard as she could "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME AND ZECHS, WE HAVE OUR PROBLEMS, BUT WE CAN MAKE IT WORK!"

Quatre's voice rose in anger "IT WILL NEVER WORK BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

"YOU NEVER LOVED A GIRL IN YOUR LIFE, SO HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?"

Quatre could not hold it back any longer "GODDAMN IT NOIN I LOVE YOU!"

_**I need you, I breathe you**_

_**I can't go through this…**_

Noin was taken aback "W…wh…what?"

"You heard me," Quatre's voice softened; his eye's began to tear up, "I've been in love with you for years, but I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to create a conflict with Zechs, but now I don't care. Do you even realize what you put me through all those times you came to me for comfort? Do you realize the torment I went through every time Zechs had wronged you?"

Noin gave him a look "Quatre… is this what it's all about, you're jealous about the fact that I'm with Zechs?"

Quatre felt his heart break "No, I'm jealous of the fact that you would rather put up with that man, then come with me. Noin you know I would never wrong you, please just come with me."

Noin just stared at him "Quatre, Zechs and I are married; I can't leave him just because you love me."

That was it for him, his once broken heart now swelled with rage, Quatre gritted his teeth "THAT'S IT, I TRIED AND I TRIED, BUT YOU STILL WON'T LISTEN. YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO HIM; YOU WANT TO PUT UP WITH HIS ABUSE? FINE, FUCK HIM AND YOU LUCRENZIA NOIN, I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

He grabbed her, kissed her roughly, and ran to his car.

_**Then she told me she had a gun**_

_**it sounded like she'd used it once before…**_

As he drove down the road, his head was spinning with emotions. He had just spilled his heart out to Noin, and she tore it to pieces. She had opened a wound in his heart that could never be healed. He no longer felt any love toward Noin, just anger, grief, and hatred. He wanted nothing more to end it all, to make the pain go away.

_**Then she told me she had a gun**_

_**it sounded like she'd used it once before on him**_

He parked the car and slowly walked inside. He sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. His body began to shake as tears flowed down his face.

"_Noin, I told you everything, and you brushed me away like I was nothing to you. I guess in the end that's all I've ever been to you… nothing."_

With each minute that passed, the pain in his heart grew stronger and stronger. His breathing became heavier as he felt the pain beginning to suffocate him. He clutched his chest tightly as the last of his tears fell from his eyes.

"_So this is what I've been reduced too, I have nothing to live for. Without you, there's no more reason for my existence."_

He then came to a decision; he was going to take his life.

_**Then she told me she had a gun**_

_**it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man**_

Quatre walked over to his closet and pulled out a shoebox. He opened it up, took out a revolver, and a single bullet. He put the bullet into the chamber and cocked the gun.

"_So this is it, it's over for me, my life is over…_"

As he stood looking at the door, one last tear rolled down his cheek as he raised the gun to his head.

_**Then she told me she had a gun**_

_**she says she wants to use it on me now…**_

Just then the door opened and Quatre saw an exhausted and soaked Noin. But it was too late; he had made his decision. Not even her presence could change his fate. He looked her in the eyes one last time.

"Noin"

He then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

**The End**


	2. Fine Again

**Unrequited**

**By Mayhem777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or the band Seether, or their song "Driven Under **

**Warnings: Domestic Abuse, Violence, Swearing, Major angst, and Suicide.**

**Just for your information, the text Written in bold italics is the song lyrics**

**Pairings: 6x9, 4x9**

**Fine Again (Noin's POV)**

_**It seems like every day's the same**_

_**and I'm left to discover on my own**_

Why, why did he do this to me, that's all I can think about as I drive away from his house, tears streaming down my face. Zechs yelled at me again, but this time he lost it. When I tried to argue back, he punched me in eye. He was going to do more but I ran out of the house as fast as I could. So here I am now, driving to the only person I can talk to, Quatre Rababa Winner.

_**It seems like everything is gray**_

_**and there's no color to behold**_

I arrive at his doorstep and knock on it gently. I try to conceal my eye, why, I do not know. I can tell I'm still crying, but I don't care, I need to talk to him, he's the only one that will understand my pain. The door opens and I see his tired face. But when he sees my tears, his eyes immediately snap open. He puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me into the house.

_**They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah**_

_**Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here**_

He sits down next to me and gives me a cup of tea. After a short period of silence I tell him about the argument between Zechs and me. I was about to tell him that Zechs had hit me, but I broke down. I can't tell him, I don't want him to hurt Zechs. He puts his arm around me and looks at my face. I quickly put my hand over my eye in an attempt to cover it up. But he must have noticed something, he reaches for my hand, but I move away. He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it gently. He tells me that he won't hurt me, and that he only wants to help.

_**And I am aware now of how**_

_**everything's gonna be fine **_

_**one day, too late, I'm in hell**_

For some reason those words reassure me, I feel like I can trust him with this. He gently removes the hand from my face, and sees the bruise on my eye. The look on Quatre's face is one of pure horror; He stands up and begins pacing back and forth, all the while yelling and cursing Zechs name. I slowly get up and place a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. But it doesn't work; he then tells me he's going to confront Zechs. I start to panic; the last thing I want is a confrontation.

_**I am prepared now**_

_**seems everyone's gonna be fine **_

_**One day, too late, just as well**_

I begin to plead with him; I try to tell him to let me talk with Zechs first. Quatre just looks at me like I've lost mind. He tells me that he's not going to let me near him. I try to justify Zechs actions by saying that he just lost his temper. But all that does is make Quatre madder. As a last resort I beg him not to get mixed in with all this, but he doesn't listen. He just tells me that he won't allow me to see Zechs. I can feel my voice start to rise; I yell at him that he doesn't dictate my life. Quatre then slams his fist into the table.

_**I feel the dream in me expire**_

_**and there's no one left to blame it on**_

He tries to tell me that Zechs doesn't love me, but he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand Zechs and me at all. He tries to tell me what love is, but his point is cheap coming from him. He never loved someone in his life, so what would he know? I decide that I've had enough of his him; I storm out the door and get into my car.

_**I hear you label me a liar**_

_**cause I can't seem to get this through**_

As I'm driving back to Zechs, I still can't believe what Quatre said. I came to him looking for comfort and assurance, and what I get is ignorance and judgment. Who does he think he is telling me what I should do about Zechs? I know that Zechs can change; I just need to give him time. I'm sure that one day, everything gonna be fine again, just like it was before. I pull up into my driveway and walk to the house.

_**You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah**_

_**Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here**_

As I step into the house, I see Zechs standing there. His arms are crossed and he looks angry; I slowly walk up to him. He asks me where I've been, and I tell him at Quatre's. He grits his teeth and grabs me by the hair. He gets in my face and yells at me for running off. I try to squirm free, but he pulls even harder. He continues to yell at me, saying that I've been cheating on him with Quatre. He then starts calling me a whore and a dirty slut. I try to speak up in defense, but he slaps me hard across the face. I fall to the ground, my face burning with pain.

_**And I am aware now of how**_

_**everything's gonna be fine **_

_**one day, too late, I'm in hell**_

At that moment, I hear the front door burst open. I look and see Quatre standing there, his face full of rage. He runs over and knocks Zechs to the ground. He then begins to punch him repeatedly in the face. As he starts kicking his ribs, I run over and yell at Quatre to stop, he gets off of him and backs away. I looked at Zechs; I can see that his nose is broken, and that he is bleeding profusely from the mouth. I kneel down to him and ask him if he's okay. From behind me, I hear a loud noise. I turn around and see Quatre walking out, leaving behind a huge break in my wall. I can't believe that Quatre did that; this is none of his business. I leave Zechs for a minute and run after Quatre in the pouring rain.

_**I am prepared now**_

_**seems everyone's gonna be fine**_

_**One day, too late; just as well**_

I can see him in walking to his car; I yell his name. He stops immediately and turns around. I run up to him and look him square in the eyes. I yell at him as loud as I can. I tell him that he's ruined everything between Zechs and me. He yells at me back, saying that all he was doing was helping me. We yell at each other some more, he keeps asking me why I still defend Zechs. I tell him that I still love him. He then explodes with anger; he tells me that I'm nothing more than a lowly dog to him. At that moment I lost whatever control I had, I bring my hand back and slap Quatre as hard as I can.

_And I'm not scared now_

He staggers back a bit, clutching his cheek. I scream at him; I tell him that he has no right to judge Zechs and me; I tell him that we can make it work despite our problems. His face is seething with anger. He tells me that it wouldn't work because Zechs didn't love me. How can he still say that to me? He never loved a woman in his life, so what would he know. I tell him that and he immediately responds with the most shocking thing I've ever heard.

"GODDAMN IT NOIN I LOVE YOU!"

_**I must assure you,**_

_**you're never gonna get away**_

Those words echo in my head as I stand there speechless. He then tells me that he's been in love with me for years, but he never wanted to create a conflict between Zechs and himself. Now it's so clear to me why he's been acting this way, he jealous. He wants me so bad that he'll say anything to drive Zechs and me apart. So I tell him that I can't just leave Zechs just because he loves me. His once soften eyes now burn wildly with rage. He yells that he's tired of trying to help me, but it's the last words that he says that gets me the most.

"YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO HIM; YOU WANT TO PUT UP WITH HIS ABUSE? FINE, FUCK HIM AND YOU LUCRENZIA NOIN, I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

He then grabs me and kisses me roughly on the lips.

**_And I'm not scared now_**

He runs to his car and drives off, leaving me in a state of shock. I slowly start to walk back to my house, my mind still racing. So many things have happened, that's it's impossible for me to comprehend. As I walk through the door I see Zechs standing there, fist clenched. His face is still bruised up but he is no longer bleeding. He tells me that he saw me kiss Quatre outside. Before I can speak he runs over to me and punches me hard. As I fall back he grabs me by the hair and holds me up. He yells that if I'm going to act like a slut, then that's how I'll be treated. He then throws me roughly onto the floor. As I fall, I hit the small table by the door, knocking off some of the things on it. He then takes his hands and begins ripping off my clothes as I scream for him to stop. I tried to break free but he slaps me hard, almost knocking me unconscious. He tore off the rest of my clothes and begins to pull down his pants.

**_And I'm not scared now…_**

I plead and beg for him to stop, but he ignores my cries and roughly enters me. I screamed in pain, and he slaps me again. I can taste blood on my tongue as he pounds into me harder and harder. The pain intensifies with each minute that passes. In desperation I grab his arm and dig my nails into his skin. He wraps his hand around my throat and squeezes hard. I can feel my body start to fade into unconsciousness. I no longer feel pain, and darkness begins to creep over me. I move my arms around and feel an object of some sort. I grab it and with the last ounce of my strength, hit Zechs in the head.

_**I am aware now of how**_

_**everything's gonna be fine **_

_**one day, too late, I'm in hell**_

I feel the hand on my neck loosen, and air rush back into my lungs. I pull myself out from under Zechs and look on in horror. Zechs is lying there dead in a pool of his own blood. Buried deep into his head, is a letter opener that had fallen off the table. As I stare at him a million things run through my mind at once. I had just murdered Zechs, and even though it was in self-defense, I had just killed him. Stinging tears run down my face. I feel sick; I turned over and vomit on the floor. I run to the bathroom, clean myself up, and put on a new set of clothes. I looked back over at Zechs body and a painful realization comes over me. Quatre was right all along, if I had just listened to him, none of this would've happened. Now Quatre hates me, and Zechs is dead, and it's all my fault. I need to see Quatre; I need to talk to him. I take one last look at Zechs, and run out the door in the rain.

_**I am prepared now**_

_**seems everyone's gonna be fine**_

_**One day, too late, just as well**_

I just keep running; my whole mind filled with anger, guilt, and shamefulness. I am so stupid; I could've prevented it all. I still don't know exactly why I'm going to Quatre's. After the way I treated him, he's not going to want to see me. My mind thinks back to the last words he said to me.

"YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO HIM; YOU WANT TO PUT UP WITH HIS ABUSE? FINE, FUCK HIM AND YOU LUCRENZIA NOIN, I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

I know I deserve every bit of it; I was so ignorant of the truth. I just pray that he will find it in his heart to forgive me. Though I know I don't deserve his forgiveness.

_**I am prepared now,**_

_**seems everything's gonna be fine **_

_**for me, for me, for myself**_

In the distance I can see Quatre's house. My body is about spent; my legs were getting weak and I begin to feel dizzy, but I have to get to Quatre. I run up the steps and open the door. My mouth drops and my legs stiffen as I struggle to comprehend what I am seeing. There before me is Quatre, gun pressed against his temple. He just stares at me, I search his eyes for any emotion, but I see none. A tear runs down his face and he opens his mouth,

"Noin"

I try to say something but before I can, he closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. His blood splatters all over the wall and he falls to the ground.

**_For me, for me, for myself_**

I yell and rush over to Quatre's body. I gently cradle his head into my hands and cry aloud. I press his head to my chest and hold him tight. I can feel his blood pouring into my lap, but I don't care. I bury my face into his hair and weep. I gently stroke his neck and his whisper name repeatedly.

**_For me, for me, for myself_**

As I cradle his limp body, an overwhelming feeling of guilt washes over me. It's all my fault, first Zechs, and now Quatre. I'm solely responsible for both of there deaths; I murdered them. As I look at Quatre's pale face, I see the work of my actions. How can I live with myself, knowing that I killed off something so innocent and so pure? Quatre, all you ever did was try to help me, but I spit in your face. Oh god Quatre.

**_I am prepared now, for myself_**

I look in Quatre's hand, and see the gun. I can't live like this; I've lost what I have to live for. I take it from his hand and look at the chamber, it's empty. As I look next to him, I see a small box with bullets. I take out a bullet and put it in the chamber. I look back down at Quatre's face. I run a finger over his cheek and gently kiss his lips.

**_I am prepared now, and I am fine…again…_**

Oh god I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Quatre. I killed you… I killed you with my blind ignorance. I should've listened to you from the beginning, but now it's too late. I'm such a fool for not seeing it sooner. I should've known that the one person that could've made me happy was right in front of me the whole time. Quatre…I love you, oh god I do. I hope that I'll see you again on the other side, so that I can say this to you in person. Please forgive me Quatre, I'm so sorry. I close my eyes and hold the gun up to my chest. I pull the trigger and let the darkness envelope me.

**The End**


End file.
